


Aftermath

by PengyPop



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bederia - freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gloria gives Bede a whole bunch of affection, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Post-sex fluff, Rated M for mild sexual content, Theres nothing TOO explicit but., This started as a Prompt Fill, but i extended it, not at ALL beta-read, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/PengyPop
Summary: He could feel her breath against his lips as she spoke again; voice low and dripping with fondness.“I like the sound of your voice; and I won’t apologize for that.”(Gloria tries to get Bede to stay. It only works a little bit.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill practice I did a while ago that I thought I'd extend for a friend! it doesn't hit my usual minimum word count requirement, but I think I can forgive myself for that this time lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bede choked out a sharp breath as Gloria collapsed on top of him in a boneless heap, her breathing coming out in long, exhausted exhales as she came down from her high. Bede’s left hand gently moved from between their two half-naked bodies to lie beside him on the bed, his other hand loosening in its grip on her thigh. He was still seeing a few stars himself. Gloria nuzzled into the crook of his neck, gently lolling his head to the side to give herself access to pepper his pale skin with tired, open-mouthed kisses while her hands reached up to tousle his hair.

“That…was _fun_.” She shifted a little, and Bede shuddered at the friction, still breathless from Gloria’s full weight on top of him.

“Yes, well; you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself.” Gloria pulled away from Bede’s neck to look at him, a stupidly smug grin plastered across her face.

“ _I_ seemed to have fun? Bede, I think that was the loudest i’ve heard you in forever.” If Bede had managed to cool down at all after their foray, he couldn’t tell, because he felt his face warm again in embarrassment and he turned his head to the side. Gloria’s loud laughter rang through his burning ears. “Embarrassment’s still a cute look on you, y’know. Besides—It’s pretty hot when I can get you that loud.” She tilted his jaw so that his eyes met hers again, their faces so close together that Bede could make out the faint traces of Gloria’s summer freckles. Her expression morphed into something warm, and soft; and his heartbeat picked up. He could feel her breath against his lips as she spoke again; voice low and dripping with fondness.

“I like the sound of your voice; and I won’t apologise for that.” He wasn’t able to give her a response, because any words he might have had died as she closed the gap between them. The kiss was slow, tired—but filled with warmth and affection as they moved in tandem with one another; Gloria’s tongue lazily entwining with his own. Her hands; which had previously halted in their movements; began moving again; fingers gently working through his curls as she caressed his scalp. The action was enough to make him sigh into her mouth when they parted briefly for air; and—really, this was nice.

The moment; however, was short-lived as the second Gloria shifted again, retracting her body ever so slightly away from his own in an effort to readjust herself; Bede was pulled entirely from whatever mood had been built up as he was suddenly made aware of their… _Situation._ He moved his right hand from it’s spot on her hip, trailing it up to Gloria’s cheek as he pulled himself from her distracting mouth.

“Gloria.” She hummed quietly in response to her name, dipping her head down to kiss along his jaw. _Do NOT let her pull you back in._ his brain scolded.

“Gloria you need to get off of me. We’re disgusting.” Gloria snorted out a laugh, and Bede could feel her large grin against his skin.

“And here I thought I was doin’ a pretty great job of distracting you.” Her voice came out in a sigh, no longer kissing across his jaw, she opted to instead just rest her head in the crook of his neck again. She didn’t make any effort to move herself, so Bede began making his own attempt; which was harder then you’d think; especially with the way Gloria had their legs entwined and her entire weight trapping him beneath her. He grunted in frustration. Really, they were repulsive, and Bede felt highly uncomfortable now that the moment was over.

“Admittedly; you _were_ doing a fine job for a while there. You just made the amateur mistake of moving. Now get _off_ me.” Finally, after another brief struggle between the two; Bede managed to shove her off him; and at the feeling of finally separating their two bodies, he cringed, a wave of fresh disgust rolling over him at the mess they’d made as he sat up. Gloria, who was now lying beside him on the bed, only continued to laugh. He glanced down to her, briefly taking a moment to admire how she looked wearing nothing but her large night shirt, a bright smile written across her features. He sighed in defeat. He really was far gone, wasn’t he?

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“Ooh; can I join you?”

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
